Con alas de piel
by Ender Sunrider
Summary: Esta es la historia del pequeño Bruce, un niño joven perteneciente a la noble casta de los Wayne. Es la historia de un chico aislado en una torre de cristal mientras el feudo que un día su padre juró proteger se iba corrompiendo... es en ese momento que un pequeño murciélago cae en el tejado de su torre. Historia introductoria del Ezine Surcando Ediciona Nº 22 dedicado a Batman.


**CON ALAS DE PIEL**

Érase una vez un feudo de acero y hormigón en el que reinaba la paz. Sus gentes construían un futuro prometedor, los líderes gobernaban con decisión, los obreros manejaban la maquinaria, los economistas dirigían la banca, los chicos jugaban y aprendían, los agentes de seguridad hacían respetar la ley,... en general, el trabajo abundaba y la felicidad era una plato que todos compartían.

Sin embargo, poco a poco la estabilidad del feudo se fue colapsando. No de forma inmediata, pues una semilla pútrida florece con paciencia, como un cáncer que va avanzando bajo tierra y pudre todo lo que toca a su alrededor. Pero, para cuando todos se dieron cuenta, era demasiado tarde: los líderes realizaban tratos con el Diablo, los obreros comenzaron a despedazarse entre ellos, los economistas guardaban en sus bolsillos parte de las ganancias, los jóvenes se drogaban y prostituían, los señores de la ley se dejaban comprar e imponían su autoridad de forma desmedida... las huestes del Mal se hicieron con cada rincón del territorio, y este, fue llamado Gotham: el reino del caos y el pecado.

Mientras aquello ocurría un joven de sangre hidalga vivía alejado del pueblo, en una torre de cristal y de acero. Dicho joven no era otro que el joven Bruce, hijo de la noble casa de los Wayne. Su padre, era legendario en todo el Reino. Un campeón que con la fuerza de su voluntad y la filantropía más pura había mantenido en jaque al Mal que asolaba al territorio. Hombre de letras y de ciencias por igual, se había dedicado a la medicina, llegando incluso a convertirse en un caballero que luchaba armado con su pluma, la razón y las palabras, que utilizaba sus recursos en grandes fundaciones y había incluso tenido el honor de convertirse en el médico del Rey. Sus ojos eran de un brillo imbatible, una decisión que lo hacía merecedor de su título. Mas por desgracia, las fuerzas del Caos acabaron por devorarlo junto con su amada esposa, dejando al pobre heredero de los Wayne solo y aislado en lo más alto de su torre cristalina.

Un día, observando desde el techo el viejo cielo algo viciado, una criatura de origen diabólico aunque de ojos vidriosos, cayó herida e indefensa. La bestia era un cachorro que no había crecido, una idea engendrada bajo el sino corrupto y maléfico de una ciudad maldita. Con alas de piel rasgadas no podía volar, pues el Mal que le dio la vida lo había traicionado dejándolo caer en medio de la fría noche. El niño observó con curiosidad a la criatura, no podía evitar sentir un halo de miedo y repugnancia ante su figura jorobada, peluda y grotesca. Mas en el fondo de su corazón, había admiración, esperanza,... pues ¿no eran nobles los intentos de regresar y combatir el negro corazón de los cielos? Venciendo a su timidez, se acercó lentamente ante aquella bestia. Su cabeza giró, sus fauces se abrieron, un grito que parecía una maldición en la noche llenó el vacío del espacio, la criatura alzaba las garras: estaba herida, aunque no indefensa. Apenas escuchó el chico aquel canto de guerra, y se escondió en el interior de la torre sin atreverse a salir ni a mirar al exterior. Por primera vez vio a uno de los vástagos del Mal; sintió miedo, dolor y odio al mismo tiempo. Notaba como algo crecía en su interior... incapaz de saber la razón de aquella existencia. Las horas se sucedieron hasta que finalmente la curiosidad venció al temor, aquel ser seguía insistiendo en sus intentos de regresar al infinito. La compasión fue más fuerte que la repulsión. El chico llenó un cuenco de frutos secos, y por una abertura, se la ofreció al cachorro. Receloso, aunque hambriento, la pequeña bestia se acercó. Aceptó el regalo y comenzó así una relación que se fue cimentando con el tiempo. Ambos, criatura y niño, crecían mientras la ciudad se pudría en el exterior. En los ojos del ser, el joven noble encontraba algo que lo diferenciaba de otras muchas criaturas del exterior: un brillo que le resultaba del todo familiar, el reflejo invencible de un ente que nunca se rendía. Con el tiempo las alas del animal se hicieron grandes, diabólicas. Se curaron rápidamente, por lo que el chico lo llevó al tejado.

—Vuela, murciélago —le dijo—. Vuela y piérdete en la noche.

Mas la bestia no podía obedecer a la petición, pues ya no formaba parte del Mal. En su interior no se sentía preparada para volar, veía ahora a las huestes como enemigos a combatir: aquellos que lo abandonaron y lo dejaron morir en medio de la nada.

El muchacho asintió y aceptó; todavía no estaba listo. Pasó el tiempo, el cachorro se convirtió en un concepto; un hecho contradictorio destinado a enfrentar con las mismas armas a aquello que lo engendró. El chico se convirtió en hombre, se dio cuenta de que nada conseguiría encerrado en aquella torre de cristal. Regresaron a los tejados, las alas se alzaban majestuosas, la lluvia era un bautizo.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí —exclamó el noble— . Hay que combatir contra toda esta podredumbre, debemos vencer al Mal cueste lo que cueste: el reino tendrá ahora un nuevo campeón.

Un chillido de guerra sonó aún más fuerte, el feudó tembló al darse cuenta de que había forjado la llave de su perdición. Wayne cabalgó sobre la bestia, la criatura alzó el vuelo; ambos eran leyenda.

—Somos uno, murciélago —dijo—. Somos el corazón de Gotham, somos el remedio que acabará con toda la corrupción, somos Batman.


End file.
